


The Angels Carried Him

by sherlocktheholmes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocktheholmes/pseuds/sherlocktheholmes
Summary: What if Mary Hodges had come upon Aziraphale and Crowley in that hallway just a little bit later?





	The Angels Carried Him

“You know Crowley, I’ve always said that deep down, you really are quite a nice-” 

Aziraphale's compliment was cut off by Crowley slamming him into the wall of the former convent, his hands fisted in the lapels of his jacket and his entire body pinning him in place. His snarling face pressed close. 

"Shut it! I’m a demon; I’m not nice. I’m never nice. Nice is a four letter word. I will not have-" 

Whatever Crowley planned to say next was cut off when Aziraphale seized the demon's jacket in turn, and with a strength that belied his fussy appearance, pushed off the wall and spun Crowley around to slam him instead against the rough stones. The sudden change was such a shock that Crowley was momentarily stunned into silence. 

Aziraphale leaned in close, his body flush against Crowley's, and spoke with a voice that was both soft and terrible, "Don't tell me to shut it. It's rude. And don't say false things about yourself, especially in contradiction to me."

Crowley's throat clicked dryly he tried to swallow.

"Angel? What on Earth do you think…" but his voice trailed into nothing as Aziraphale raised his hand to gently wrap around his throat. He breathed in sharply through his nose as his jaw shut with a click and his head tipped back against the wall.

Aziraphale's voice still held the same quality, "Please give me the courtesy of believing me when I tell you something. If you call me a liar," and he pressed even closer until Crowley was fully pinned, "I find it rather insulting."

Crowley's eyes were wide with panic behind his dark glasses. Aziraphale had no way of knowing, couldn't possibly have a clue, but the rough treatment was noticeably arousing him. One didn't spend six millennia tempting mortals in various and sundry ways without becoming well acquainted with all seven sins, including lust. Dabbling in the more colorful ways in which humans liked to get off was only part of the job. Consequently, Crowley was familiar enough with his own desires to know he absolutely wanted more rough treatment. But without a doubt the angel would be disgusted by Crowley's reaction, so he desperately tried to push him away from the evidence.

But Aziraphale wouldn't be moved away. In fact, he'd leaned in, closer still, until his lips nearly brushed Crowley's ear. 

"Tell me to stop, my dear, and I will." 

That was all the warning Crowley got before Aziraphale covered his mouth in a searing kiss. 

Crowley's mind seemed to melt and explode at the same time. His hand desperately grabbed at the angel's back. Aziraphale's mouth was so soft but commanding, kissing deeply into his own. The hand around Crowley's throat tightened, and the other left his lapel to skim down his ribs and possessively grasp his hip. No longer thinking, merely reacting, Crowley groaned into Aziraphale's mouth at the domineering gestures and tried to thrust against him as much as his trapped position allowed.

Aziraphale hummed and pulled back just far enough to speak. His voice was carefully controlled, "My dear?"

Crowley's was wrecked, "Yes?"

His hand left Crowley's hip to stroke teasingly close to, but not quite on, his straining bulge. Crowley groaned again, out loud this time.

"Tell me what you want and you will have it."

Crowley was beyond words. He managed to gasp out, "Everything. Anything you'll give me."

Aziraphale's smile was beatific. "Good."

He kissed him solidly and reached down to loosen his trousers.

Crowley's hands flew to Aziraphale's hair and tangled in the soft curls so keep himself from floating away, or possibly discorporating. He anchored himself to the feeling of silky hair and warm mouth, even as Aziraphale's warm fingers pushed tight leather aside and down and reached back to lightly stroke Crowley's exposed ass. 

Aziraphale gripped Crowley's hips and spun him around so his cheek and chest were pressed into the rough stone wall. He braced his arm across Crowley's back to keep him in place. That was all the warning he got before a suddenly slick finger was insistently stroking at his hole.

"Please." Crowley almost didn't recognize his own voice, it was so rough and shaking.

Aziraphale obliged, pushing one finger inside. He only paused briefly for Crowley to get used to the invasion before he began quickly finger fucking him, adding a second finger, and then a third, almost too fast. 

Crowley was a babbling mess. He was trying as hard as his limited mobility permitted to fuck himself back onto Aziraphale's fingers, chasing the delicious burn. His hands scraped against the stone, trying to hold onto something, anything. 

Too soon, or not soon enough, the fingers pulled out with a final rough twist that left him keening for more. He heard the angel's own zip go down. He felt the blunt head of Aziraphale's slick cock press against, and then into, his hole, which suddenly seemed too tight to accommodate in spite of the ruthless preparation. The arm not pinning him in place gripped his hip hard enough to bruise. Aziraphale thrust inexorably forward, growling low, until he was fully seated and flush with Crowley's ass. 

Neither moved for a moment, beyond gasping and trembling (Crowley) or resting his head on the back in front of him (Aziraphale). Then Aziraphale withdrew slowly, almost pulling his cock free, and then pushed back in at the same torturously slow pace. Crowley tried to meet the thrust, spread his legs further, but between Aziraphale's arm and his own trousers he was trapped. He had no choice but to submit himself to the speed the angel set.

Sensing his frustration, Aziraphale began to increase the pace of his thrusts, still drawing almost out only to thrust back in as deeply as he could. Each time Crowley whined, his cock dripping precum into the floor, begging for more in a nonsensical babble. As the motion increased to an almost brutal speed, Aziraphale released his hip to roughly grasp his cock, tugging up and down the shaft in time with the thrusts and swiping over the head with his thumb.

Crowley felt heat rapidly building in his gut, his balls tightening in anticipation. Then Aziraphale leaned in and sank his teeth into the demon's shoulder, and he was done. He cried out as hot cum spurted out over the angel's hand and down the wall. He clenched around Aziraphale's cock, and the angel growled into the spot where he still bit Crowley, grinding his teeth down even harder. He gave a final few deep thrusts before his cock then too spilled.

Aziraphale gradually slowed the pace, fucking Crowley through both their aftershocks, until they were finally spent. Aziraphale's arms slipped around Crowley's waist to keep him upright as he trembled, kissing across his back through the jacket. When he stilled, Aziraphale carefully pulled himself out, making soothing noises as Crowley whimpered at the loss. With a wave of his hand he cleaned up the mess and set their clothes to rights. Gently, he turned Crowley around to face him, keeping him carefully encircled in his arms.

Crowley still wasn't quite back down to Earth. "Angel? What…" He was too dazed to finish.

Aziraphale gently kissed him. "When you speak poorly of yourself, it makes me angry," He smiled sadly, "Shall we discuss this more later?"

Crowley nodded mutely as Aziraphale left a final chaste kiss on his lips, and leaned back to smooth his hands over the demons lapels. "Good."

The sound of sensible heels on stone clicked their way towards them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in a very long time. Hope it's decent, and would love feedback.
> 
> Edit: you can find me on twitter @ sherlockthehol1 or tumblr @ sherlocktheholmeswrites


End file.
